planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Orion VS54
} |Align= } |Name = Orion VS54 |Image = Orion VS54.png |Description = The Orion VS54 is the standard issue LMG for Vanu Heavy Assault soldiers. Its lightweight construction allows for more accurate hip fire and stability when on the move when compared to most weapons in its class. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Fire Rate = 750 |Velocity = 540 |Range = Close-Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/65 |Reload Speed = 3s/3.44s |Ammunition = 50/250 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.5/3.25/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.4/0.04 |Vertical Recoil = 0.4 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.22/0.22 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.8 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 13 |First Shot = 2.25 |Cert Cost = Default |SC Cost = Default}} The Orion VS54 is a faction-specific light machine gun. It appears as a standard-issue VS LMG, with many other LMGs in the VS arsenal sporting a similar design. As the manufacturer of the weapon is directly affiliated with the Vanu Sovereignty, this weapon is reserved for use by VS Heavy Assault soldiers. The main trait of this weapon is its firerate. At 750rpm, it is the fastest-firing LMG in the VS arsenal, and ties it with the Terran Republic's MSW-R and T9 CARV for the second fastest firing LMG in the game, after the TR's Watchman. This allows the weapon to drop people at close range with ease. It also has decent ADS and hipfire accuracy. The weapon's main drawback is its recoil. Because of its high firerate, the weapon has a strong initial kick, which can make it harder to aim when engaging targets that are farther away. Due to its high firerate, it can also run through ammunition relatively quickly, resulting in multiple lengthy reloads. The Orion is popular with VS troops due to it being a starter weapon, as well as its high-degree of effectiveness at close range. There is no cost for the Orion. It is unlocked once you have created a VS character. Damage with Range: 143 @ 10 meters 125 @ 41 meters 112 @ 65 meters Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Orion VS54. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Orion. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Orion. Ribbons Medals History *Performance Update Number 2 **Long reload improved from 4.0 to 3.655 seconds **Short reload increased from 3.045 to 3.28 seconds **First shot recoil increased from 2.15 to 2.25 **New minimum hip-fire accuracy: 2.25 **New maximum hip-fire accuracy: 3.5 *April 16, 2014 Patch **Lowering the muzzle velocity to match this weapon’s short-to-medium range role. **Projectile velocity reduced from 615 to 570 *October 29, 2015 Update **ADS movement modifier to 0.5, from 0.75 **ADS CoF recoil to 0.04, from 0.05 **Horizontal recoil to 0.22/0.22, from 0.2/0.225 **Horizontal tolerance to 0.8, from 0.9 **Standing hipfire to 2.5, from 2.75 **Moving hipfire to 3.25, from 3.5 **Projectile velocity to 540, from 570 **Short and long reloads to 3.0/3.44, from 3.28/3.655 *February 2, 2017 Update **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-112@65m Photo Gallery 2014-05-05 00006.jpg|The Orion in-game. 2014-05-05 00007.jpg|Iron-sights of the Orion. Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Heavy Assault